Fenton 2 :point: 0
by Youngbountygirl
Summary: Danny's future is ruined and an evil ghost is on the loose. Danny has to stop the ghost that killed his family and friends and heal his wounds of his lost family. Find out what happened if Clockwork really didn't save Danny. DxOC, sequel to Portal of ...
1. No Box Lunch

**Ok, here's my new story. I've been seeing stories about what would happen if Clockwork never helped him and it always ended up that Danny still had the thermos with Dan still in it. There was one story I saw that didn't have that, but put Danny out of character. I want to know what happened if Clockwork never helped him period. Danny not going to the future, Danny not going to Clockwork's Tower, Box Lunch not showing her little self up, Skulktech not showing his butt ugly face up, and most of all . . . DANNY NOT HAVING THE STUPID THERMOS WITH DAN IN IT!!!! This is gonna be like the Ultimate Enemy without Clockwork in it at first so everyone will know what would've happened so no one will be confused like me. Oh and read Portal of Alternatives, this is the sequel to that. Review please!!**

"I give up!" Shouted Danny as he heard his sister sneeze.

"Danny, you can't just give up like that, you need to practice, it's not like you can find an easier way to know the answers," said Jazz.

"What do you know? You seem to know everything since you have the highest score in the history of the C.A.T. or so Lancer has told," said Danny, "I'll be upstairs if you need me."

Danny walked upstairs and changed into his ghost form trying to cut some steam off. He saw Mr. Lancer at the Nasty Burger with Sam and Tucker.

"They probably have studied, I wish there was some way I could just get the answers," moped Danny as his eyes widened and then smirked, "and maybe there is. Maybe I could just accidently faze the answers from Lancer's case."

Danny fazed inside the Nasty Burger as Lancer was talking to Sam and Tucker.

"Enjoy your Nasty Burgers, while you're on this side of the counter," smiled Lancer, then laughed as you see Danny fazing through the suitcase grabbing the answers.

Sam and Tucker were able to catch that and gasped, knowing that was their friend stealing the answers. Danny then smirked at the answers with a grin.

"Yes, now I have the answers and nothing will stop me," smirked Danny as he passed the Nasty Sauce and his arm flipped the switch of the Nasty Saucer making it overhead.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Back in the altranet universe OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Danny and his friends' mouths were wide open to see what would've happened if Clockwork never changed time.

"So I was the one who flipped the switch and that's why Clockwork brought Box Lunch in the picture. It was to keep me from having to actually stealing the answers on purpose," realized Danny, "who knew?"

"Clockwork knew that you wanting to steal the answers was more evil then actually wanting to look at them. The first try was to keep you from stealing the answers on purpose and have it by accident," told Don.

"What about Skulktech, why did Clockwork send him?" Asked Danny.

"Look through the portal," told Don as Danny and his friends looked through the portal.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Danny Fenton OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Danny smiled looking at the folder with the answers in it. His friends were still stunned-like.

"Danny, you're not thinking of cheating are you?" Asked Tucker.

"I didn't say I was gonna cheat," told Danny.

"You didn't say you weren't either," protested Tucker.

"Why do you even care about this stupid test anyway? Why shouldn't I open this and look at the answers?" Asked Danny as Sam and Tucker gave glances.

"Sam, do something," told Tucker.

"What am I? His mother. If he wants to cheat, he can cheat," told Sam as Danny opened the folder and his friends gasped.

"Are you sure this is what you want to do?" Asked Sam.

"Yes," answered Danny.

"Then we're not gonna be involved," told Sam as she dragged Tucker out of the room.

Danny changed into his ghost form and floated out of the room with the answers. Jazz came into the room.

"Danny!" Called Jazz as she looked into Danny's bookbag, "I knew Danny wasn't a cheater."


	2. The explosion

**Ok, you might've been confused in the Prologue unless you didn't read Portal of Alternatives. I accidently put Clockwork, he's not in here. I'm so sorry about that, only Don shows the kids the portal. If you don't know what I'm talking about, READ PORTAL OF ALTERNATIVES it'll make sense. Review please!!**

Danny's eyes were widened including his friends.

"So Clockwork sent Skulktech to keep me from cheating the first time and so Jazz would know that I was gonna cheat," realized Danny.

"He knew that if your sister knew, that she would help you when your evil self tried to make it where you did cheat," told Don.

"Is there anything else that changed?" Asked Danny as he and his friends looked through the portal.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Danny Fenton OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

It was the day of the test and Danny had a piece of paper inside his desk. He started copying the answers on the Answer Key. Mr. Lancer watched Danny with a glare in his face as Danny looked up and smile and he looked back on his desk. Danny was finished with the C.A.T. and gave the sheet back and slipped the Answer Key inside some of Lancer's papers.

"Finished so soon?" Asked Lancer.

"Is that a problem?" Asked Danny nervously.

"How should I know? I don't have all the answers, do you?" Asked Lancer as Danny slowly walked out.

Lancer picked up the phone and dialed the Fentons while Danny continued walking his pace. When Danny got home, his parents looked at Danny with concern.

"Mr. Lancer wants us to meet him at the Nasty Burger with you," told Maddie.

"Really, what for?" Asked Danny.

"I don't know?" Shrugged Jack.

Jazz went with the rest of the family to the Nasty Burger to find out what was going on. When the Fentons got there, Maddie looked at Danny.

"Mr. Lancer sounded very urgent, is there a problem?" Asked Maddie.

"Uh no, why do you ask?" Asked Danny.

Everyone went to where Mr. Lancer.

"Mr. and Mrs. Fenton, Jazz, Danny, this is the Nasty Burger, this is where people end up when they fail. Whether they fail cause they didn't study, or because they cheated," told Lancer as he showed the Answer Key.

Jack and Maddie gasped including Jazz.

"Danny, is this true?" Asked Jack.

"Did you cheat?" Asked Maddie.

"Why would you do something like that?" Asked Jazz.

"I . . . I didn't do it honest, there must've been some misunderstanding," said Danny.

"Don't lie to me Danny, I know it was you, I overheard your friends talking about cheating the C.A.T.," told Mr. Lancer.

"Everybody get out of the way!" Shouted Sam as she ran to the Nasty Burger.

"The Nasty Burger's gonna blow and we're only three feet from it," warned Tucker.

"South Beach Diet people! What's going on here?" Asked Lancer as Danny remembered about the Nasty Saucer.

"My PDA showed that a massive heat wave is closing on the Nasty Burger from the Nasty Saucer. If it overheats, the whole place will go kaboom," told Tucker.

"WHAT!?!" Gasped Jack and Maddie as the Nasty Burger shook crazy and sweat poured down Danny's face.

"NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Screamed Danny as the whole place exploded and he turned intangable, keeping himself from harm's way.

After the explosion, Danny saw nothing, but ash and knew his family and friends were gone including Mr. Lancer.

"NO! NO!!!" Screamed Danny as streams of hot tears poured from his face and started grabbing the ashes from the ground.

He cried and kept crying in agony. His friends were gone, his family was gone, his future was ruined. Little did he know, this was only the beginning.


	3. Danny leaves

**Ok, here's the part where Danny starts having to deal with alot. People also put that Danny has these crazy visions of Dan or he just plainly shows up in Danny's dreams or in real life. I don't think Dan be that kind of guy. I mean the visions and dreams maybe, but not the part where Dan says that he will be just like him and Danny starting to get mad. Danny would be annoyed, but not like what happened. They put Danny OOC. This one, I believe, is alot more believable. Review please!!**

Danny wiped the tears from his red eyes and started moping. He changed into his ghost form and then looked at his hands with a glare.

"This was all my fault and my ghost powers. If I never had ghost powers, I would've never my family and friends would still be alive, I would've had time to study, and I wouldn't have cheated," cried Danny as he flew away into the sky.

In the background, you see Valerie in her old jumpsuit. She sees Danny Phantom and starts flying after him. She starts pointing a gun at him as he gasped a little.

"Looks like I got where I want you ghost boy," smiled Valerie.

"Go ahead," muttered Danny.

"What?" Questioned Valerie.

"Shoot me, it doesn't matter anymore," muttered Danny as he landed on the roof on his hands and knees.

"Wait, you want me to shoot you?" Confused Valerie.

"Yes, if you want to get rid of my afterlife, go ahead, I'm not gonna attack you anymore. My whole life is already ruined, I can't see how it could get any worse," said Danny covering his face with his hands.

Valerie would normally not care about ghosts, but she knew that Danny Phantom wasn't acting straight. He looked broken down, like he just fell apart and everything in his life was destroyed.

"But why would you want me to shoot you?" Asked Valerie.

"Why does it matter to you? I'm just a filthy ghost to you and you always hunt me down like an animal. Why would you want to know that?" Asked Danny.

"I don't know, you look like your whole world just shattered," shrugged Valerie.

"Oh and you care about ghosts now?" Asked Danny sarcastically, "I thought we were enemies."

"And I thought ghosts didn't have feelings, but I guess I was wrong wasn't I?" Said Valerie.

"What does it matter anyway?" Asked Danny as he changed back into his human form, giving Valerie a gasp, "I'm an orphan so you know. My family got killed at the Nasty Burger along with Sam, Tucker, and Mr. Lancer."

Valerie changed out of her ghost hunting suit and put a hand on Danny's shoulder as he looked up.

"I'm so sorry," said Valerie as she gave Danny a hug of comfort and he cried on her shoulder.

The next day, Danny was packing to leave his house forever. Valerie came in to help him pack.

"Why do you want to leave here Danny? Where will you go?" Asked Valerie.

"Vlad's, my life is already caused enough trouble. I don't want him to ruin my life more then it already has," told Danny.

"What do you mean?" Asked Valerie.

"He's my mortal enemy, but not anymore. I'm gonna get rid of my ghost half, it's caused me nothing, but trouble. I'm gonna help Vlad make some ghost gauntlets, get rid of my ghost half, then his ghost half. My ghost half will fuse into his, I'll have more control, and my problems will be gone," explained Danny.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Asked Valerie.

"I don't know what else to do," told Danny.

"I hope you'll do the right thing," said Valerie.

"Ok, I'm packed and ready and you and your father can own this house," told Danny.

"Really?" Smiled Valerie.

"It's the least I can do after ruining your life, and the lab will be under your name. I made sure of that. You can continue your ghost hunting job and take care of Amity Park," told Danny.

"Thanks Danny," smiled Valerie as she hugged him, "you don't know how much this means to me."

"Yeah, me too," smiled Danny as Valerie kissed him on the cheek.

"See ya," said Valerie.

"You too," smiled Danny as he changed into his ghost form and left his house.


	4. The explosion and runaway

**I hope you liked the last chapter. This is when Danny's with Vlad and as you guys know, it gets really ugly. Review please!!**

Danny went to Vlad's place and told him that he decided to live with him. For the reasoning was because since Maddie died and Vlad was in love with her, he was the only person he hoped to understand his situation he was in. Vlad agreed to help him out. Danny couldn't believe he actually bought that lie. The reason he wanted to stay with Vlad, was just to get rid of Vlad's ghost half and his own. The human half will stay with the human Vlad while his ghost half will morph into Vlad's ghost half to become a powerful ghost hero, or so he thought.

"Are you sure about this Daniel?" Asked Vlad.

"Positive," said Danny.

Vlad put Danny to sleep with the breathing mask on. He used the Ghost Gauntlets he created with some of Danny's help. For some reason, he was an expert of technology. He probably got some stuff from his parents and his friend, because for some reason, it was above his mom and dad's technology put together. He used the Gauntlets and dug into Danny, pulling his ghost half out. Danny's ghost half found out that it was time to get rid of Vlad Plasmius for good. He took the Ghost Gauntlets out of his body with green ecto plasm squirted onto the floor. Vlad gasped.

"Daniel, what are you doing?" Asked Vlad.

"Getting rid of your ghost half," glared Danny as he took the Ghost Gauntlets and took out Vlad's ghost half.

Danny fazed the gauntlets off his hands and fused into Vlad's ghost half. He started hurting all over and became overwhelmed with all the evilness inside Vlad's ghost half.

"AHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Screamed Dan as his hair started flaming, his face turned blue, and his eyes turned bloody red.

Vlad stood in terror seeing the ghost half of himself and Danny. Dan grinned evilly as Danny woke up and saw it was over and saw his own powerful ghost half of him and Vlad.

"This is excellent, now I'm more powerful and more evil then before," smiled Dan as he laughed evilly.

"Evil?" Shocked Danny, then muttered, "I didn't expect that."

"Yes, evil, and now to dispose of you Danny," said Dan as he turned to his once human half.

Danny clutched his legs and stood in fear shaking. Dan came close and showed his snake-like tongue. Vlad then took an ecto gun and shot at the monster.

"You stay away from Daniel!" Shouted Vlad.

"Whatever, this is just the beginning Vladdy," grinned Dan as he laughed evilly.

Dan blasted some technology of Vlad's and destroyed every single thing there was. Danny jumped on Dan and then was thrown onto the wall.

"I'll destroy you someday Phantom. Whatever it takes, I will get rid of you, I PROMISE!!!" Shouted Danny pointing at Dan.

"Not if I do first," said Dan as you see the whole place blow sky high and Dan left with an evil laugh.

Vlad and Danny both got knocked out and left in the gutter in the middle of the cabin in Colorado. Danny woke up on the floor with a pile of destroyed technology and debris. He looked down on the floor with his hands bleeding from the broken glass. His side was wounded from the crash, but was able to walk. He got up and took off his shirt, wrapping it around his wounded area. He saw Vlad who was under a pile of gutter. He was also wounded himself. He got a phone from upstairs and called an Ambulance for Vlad.

"Hello, 911 emergency," said a woman.

"Miss, I saw an explosion down the street at a Mansion and I think Mr. Masters is in trouble, could you go check it out?" Asked Danny.

"Yes, I know where that is, what's your name young man?" Asked the woman.

Danny knew that it was time he left and just disappeared for good. It was time people thought he was dead or something, if Dan knew where he was, he could try to hurt him or who knows what.

"James," lied Danny, "anyway, I have to go, bye."

Danny couldn't do a last name since he knew that the police would look up the name and find out he didn't exist. If the police found that out, then he'd know that was Danny Fenton. Danny climbed through the window and closed it, breaking the glass and window frame rid the evidence that he escaped. Danny ran into the woods behind Vlad's mansion. He kept running till he got to a lake to wash the wound on his side from the accident.


	5. Danny's depression

**Here's the next one. Now it's time for Danny to start a new life on his own. This story is not over yet. Review please!!**

Danny walked to the nearest city in Colorado. Sweat was pouring down his face and wiped it off his face as he wrapped himself with a leathered coat with a hood to cover his head. He put his head facing the ground, watching his feet move one in front of the other all the way down the street. He saw some TV's in front of a window showing the News.

"Today's News we just found Billionaire Masters in his mansion, which is blown up by some kind of experimental accident. Some say that there's a mysterious boy that called named James, but the police can't identify who called. Vlad also indicates that a boy named Daniel Fenton, who was the soul survivor of the Nasty Burger Explosion in Amity Park, was with him, the police were able to find evidence to say he was in the Mansion, but died from the explosion. Nobody knows the location of the body nor even knows if there is one. In other News Danny Phantom, our once great hero, has turned to a great threat killing millions of innocent people. The mysterious Red Hunter announces that Phantom isn't the Phantom we once knew that he has now changed by the same experimental disaster caused inside Billionaire Master's mansion and blames him for the cause of this whole catastrophe," announced Tiffany Snow as Danny then left with his hands in his pockets and walked down the street.

Danny sighed and then heard sirens of Hospital Trucks driving down the Highway. Danny was so overwhelmed by what happened and depressed at the same time. He kept walking his pace, he couldn't even tell that he walked for several hours till it turned to dark. He kept thinking about all the evil his ghost half was doing and kept blaming himself, and Vlad too, but mostly him. Danny went to Vlad's house just so he could get rid of his ghost half and end up making a monster. Danny Phantom was no longer a hero, he was a villain, a cruel, heartless, dictating villain. He was walking so long, his feet started hurting and then finally tripped. Danny took his shoes off and saw red marks and peeled skin on his feet. He walked so much, he was getting blisters. He was also hungry, he skipped Super since he walked so long. Who knew how many miles he walked? He was now human again, not a hero, not a villain, just part of the crowd like everyone else. He couldn't stop Dan now, he couldn't stop a ghost. If only his parents were here, if only he never cheated, if only Sam was here. Sam, he never thought about that. He secretly had a crush on her and now he could never tell her and she'd never know how much he felt towards her. If only she was here to tell him that everything was gonna be ok and what about Valerie. She obviously knew that Phantom wasn't himself and probably thought he was as dead as everyone else thinks he is. Tears started falling down his eyes to his cheeks and then turned to a hot stream. He then screamed into the air.

"I HATE MY LIFE!! WHY DOES EVERYTHING BAD HAVE TO HAPPEN TO ME!?! I HATE MY LIFE! I HATE MY TOWN! I HATE THIS FREAKIN CITY!! I JUST WANT TO DIE!!!!!" Screamed Danny as he fell to the ground and ripped the grass off the ground and threw them everywhere.

Danny ran, despite his blistered feet, to the lake. He ripped the jacket off himself and then his clothes leaving only his underwear. He then hit himself with a rock and jumped in the lake scratching, beating, and hitting himself till he bled. He had a black eye on his left. His cheeks were scratched up, his nose was bleeding, and his body had scratches, bruises, and blood all over. The rain started pouring like shutters and Danny was on the edge of the bank. He got onto the bank and then blacked out to sleep as the rain started pouring onto his naked body.

Danny woke up by the bright sunlight. He felt hurt all over his body. He found himself in a small, but simple little room. It looked dusty, the walls had webs, dirt, and black marks on it. The curtains were like a lightish brown tone with some sunlight sparkling through the curtains. He saw onto the right a small girl who would go up to his chest with dark red hair that went to the bottom of her shoulders. She had a fainted pink shirt with some red shorts that exposed her belly. Her hazel eyes were facing his face with crossed arms.

"You awake?" Asked the girl.

"I think so, what happened?" Asked Danny.

"You ask my brother Bob," told the girl, "name's Clare by the way."

"Nice to meet you Clare," smiled Danny as he ruffled her hair and she gave him a short glare and a snort, "sorry, I do that to twelve year olds alot."

"Don't get used to it," glared Clare as she straightened her hair.


	6. Danny goes to Fenton Works

**Ok, I need you to remember Clare and the others Danny meets. Review please!!**

Danny saw an older man coming through the door. He had dark brown hair that was messy and covered almost his face. He had raggy jeans, a red torn sweatshirt, and brown shoes that were covered with dirt and mud. He had hazel eyes like Clare's and a dark face that was showing a questionable look.

"You ok little man?" Asked the man.

"Good, what's your name?" Asked Danny.

"Bob, I think you've met my sister," pointed Bob at Clare who snorted.

You then see an older woman with blond hair and dark violet eyes with cherry red lipstick. She was wearing a simple green shirt, black pants, and white and blue shoes. She was wearing jewelry on her wrists, neck, and ears. Her blond hair would reach down her back with a green headband, pulling her hair back. She was pretty fair and had that positive expression look.

"This is my fiancee Becky," introduced Bob as she smiled, sitting on the bed, and pulling back Danny's hair.

You then see an older teenage boy who looked around Jazz's age. He has dark red hair like Clare's straight up like grass on somebody's lawn. He wore brown cargo pants, navy blue sweatshirt, and combat boots. His face was as dark as Bob's with a glare on his face.

"This is my brother Joe, he may look mean, but he's really nice," told Bob as Danny nodded.

"Thank you guys for helping me," smiled Danny as Clare sighed.

"Is there anything we can get cha?" Asked Becky.

"No, I'm cool," said Danny as everyone left.

Danny sighed and looked around the room. He went to the window and pulled it up. He saw his outfit, it was a nightgown that they gave him. Light blue that was more like PJ's. He went inside the closet and took off his PJ's, putting on some decent clothes. It was the same clothing now washed, but still a little ripped. He put the clothes on and then grabbed the jacket he wore and then jumped out the window. He knew he had to go to Fenton Works if it was the last thing he'll do. He covered his head with a hood and ran across the street. He had to sneak into an airplane to get to Amity Park without being caught or having to pay. He walked pretty far down the road with his hands clutching onto his hood and then put in his pocket. He walked up the stairs to where the sign read "Fenton Works" still being held up. He knocked on the door with half of his face covered. Damon answered the door with a questionable look, he saw Danny, without seeing his face.

"Can I help you?" Asked Damon.

"Did Valerie tell you anything about Phantom?" Asked Danny in a deeper voice.

"Just that he's causing trouble around the world and destroyed Mr. Master's mansion including Danny why?" Asked Damon.

"I need to speak with Valerie," told Danny in the same voice.

"Ok, VALERIE! THERE'S SOMEONE HERE TO SEE YOU!!" Called Damon.

"Ok, I'm coming!" Called Valerie as she went to the door.

Danny moved his head up to face Valerie as she gasped a little and then looked left, then right, and faced him again.

"What are you doing here?" Asked Valerie in a whisper, "and what's going on?"

"Valerie, my ghost half morphed with Vlad and he became the most powerful ghost on the planet. I'm in hiding now and I wanted you to be the only one to know that," whispered Danny.

"Why are you here?" Asked Valerie.

"I need to get something from the lab," told Danny as Valerie nodded.

"Ok," whispered Valerie as she started talking aloud, "ok, let's talk at the lab."

Valerie took Danny by the hand and lead him to the basement where the lab was.


	7. Danny packs up

**Ok, this is gonna be good, because Danny gets a new upgrade. You'll see. Review please!!**

Danny walked downstairs with his jacket still on him. He reached the basement and then removed his hood. He looked around seeing the portal still there and then faced it. He walked towards it and then walked next to it. There was a little opening. Danny opened the little opening and you can see a little keypad. Danny typed some numbers and then a piece of the wall opened and you can see a little room inside.

"What's this?" Asked Valerie.

"Come in," told Danny as Valerie followed along.

Valerie went inside the little room and what she saw was beyond amazing. There were inventions that were beyond Vlad, the Fentons, and even her Dad's inventions. They were high tech. The jet sled was built in with triple the power then her jet sled, the specter deflector was built in for half ghosts and had a place to put your thermos, and there was a ghost tractor that can point out who the ghost was so you'd know if the ghost was good or evil.

"Who made all this?" Asked Valerie.

"I did, something I did during my free time. I knew that there maybe a time when I didn't have any powers. So the question was, what was I to do when my powers were gone, how could I hunt ghosts," explained Danny.

"So you made your own inventions that were better so you'd know how to use them and when you didn't have powers, you can still be Danny Phantom in a messed up kinda way," finished Valerie.

"Correct, I even got the name Phantom Hunter," told Danny as he put on a watch and then pressed a button, then changed into a silver suit with blue stripes on places.

"Wow, does anyone know about this?" Asked Valerie.

"Sam and Tucker did, including Jazz," told Danny as he moped with his hand on the lab table.

"I'm sorry Danny," said Valerie, "you know, Sam really liked you, I mean really really liked you."

"I did too," sighed Danny as he closed his eyes tightly and then some tears rolled down his cheeks.

"Yeah," muttered Valerie with some guilt filling her whole body about the time when she told her that if Sam didn't admit her feelings for Danny, then she'd start dating him. Danny felt the same way towards her and now he was never gonna see Sam again.

"Anyway, I'm gonna have to pack all this stuff and put them in my Phantom Speeder," told Danny.

"Phantom Speeder?" Questioned Valerie as Danny smiled and then pressed a button as a slatch opened and you see a big ship that was silver and blue with a black print that read "Phantom Speeder."

"There's the Spectra Speeder, and then there's the Phantom Speeder," smiled Danny as he took some supplies in boxes and carried them inside the ship.

"I'll help," told Valerie as she took another box and loaded it inside the ship.

Danny and Valerie kept carrying boxes and putting them in the Phantom Speeder. They kept putting box after box in the ship till the whole lab was empty. Danny turned to Valerie and smiled. She returned it and then gave her best friend a hug as you see tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Will we ever see each other ever again?" Asked Valerie.

"Sure we will, I'll be trying to destroy Phantom and then we could fight him together. I need you to be Amity Park's new protector, I'll just be trying to get rid of Phantom. I brought him into this world and I can take him out," said Danny as he went inside the Phantom Speeder and then shot out of the lab as Valerie gave him a wave.


	8. A new home

**Ok, now Danny has a new upgrade and now it's time to continue with the story. Review please!!**

Danny rode the ship and landed right at the Colorado forest around where Vlad lived, except very far. Danny walked to the city and put on his mask and then activated his jet sled and rode across the city looking for Dan. His mission was to destroy him once and for all. His ghost tracker started blinking and then he saw Dan chasing the same family that rescued him when he slept at the park. Danny got out his ecto gun and started flying towards Dan with envy.

"Where is he?" Asked Dan in a glare, "where's Danny?"

"I don't know, he left when we returned," told Becky in fear.

"Why do you want him anyway?" Asked Bob.

"I just have some unfinished business let's just say. I know that you have him, now where is he?" Asked Dan as Danny shot him with an ecto gun and he crashed onto the ground.

"Why don't cha pick on someone your own size? Like me," glared Danny.

"And who do you call yourself?" Asked Dan.

"Phantom Hunter, I came here to destroy you once and for all. You took away my family, my friends, almost the whole city, and now them. I won't let that happen," said Danny as he shot some missiles as Dan crashed into a warehouse.

"Wait a second, I know that suit anywhere, I've been looking for you," grinned Dan.

"Well now you found me and I'm gonna kick your butt!" Shouted Danny as he rode his jet sled and started chasing Dan.

Danny kept shooting and chasing Dan as fast as his jet sled could take him. Becky, Bob, Joe, and Clare looked out where Phantom Hunter went.

"We need to help him, he saved our hides," told Clare as she ran across the street.

"Clare!" Called Bob as he and Becky started chasing her.

Dan and Danny were in the sky. Danny jumped off his jet sled and kicked Dan on the back and landed on his jet sled. Dan bushed into a tree and then shot an ecto blast at the jet sled as Danny fell off and landed on his back on the ground. He barely got up as Dan pressed the button on the watch as Clare made it up the hill and saw Phantom Hunter change back into Danny. Her jaw dropped and gasped as Dan picked him up by the collar.

"I always win Danny and without your powers, you can't," grinned Dan as Clare picked up the ecto gun Danny had and shot him in the gut and he crashed into the bushes.

"Leave him alone!" Shouted Clare as Bob saw Danny on the ground and his sister with an ecto gun, "Danny was the Phantom Hunter!"

Dan poked his head out of the bushes as he saw Bob with Dan Tails (Danny's version of Jack-o-Nine-Tails made with ectoranium and higher electrocution) and struck Dan to the ground. Dan got up and then grinned.

"Well, my human half is down and his is my turn to leave," smiled Dan as he flew off leaving Danny on the ground.

"Ugh," moaned Danny as he got up with his hand on his head and saw the whole family.

Clare grabbed Danny's collar and then looked at him in the eye.

"DO YOU WORK FOR THE GRAYS!?!" Shouted Clare.

"N . . . No," muttered Danny.

"Sis, he's with the Fentons, which would explain the suit and his rang. Who knew their son was Danny Phantom the whole time," sighed Bob.

"I have to destroy Dan, he's not the hero we once knew and if we don't, who knows what or who he'll destroy," told Danny, "but I'll have to be the one to destroy him."

"We'll help, he destroyed our parents, it's personal," said Joe.

"You really want to help me?" Asked Danny.

"Of coarse we do, we're family now right?" Asked Becky.

"Ok, but we'll need to live someplace else, Dan is onto us," told Danny as he pressed a button on his watch and changed to his suit, then got his jet sled and the rest followed him to the Colorado forest.


	9. The log cabin

**Finally, we've gotten to the part where Danny has his suit and new members of his team. Just remember, these people are gonna be important in the story. Review please!!**

Danny finally made it to his Phantom Speeder which changed into a regular logged house, but inside was filled with ghost hunting weapons. He knew he had to disguise it somehow and had to make this if he was gonna keep his secret. He couldn't just go in his lab without someone following him. This way, no one would follow him and if they did, they'd only see a log cabin on the outside and the inside would look like it unless he pressed a button, which locked the door of unwanted visitors. Clare and the rest looked at the log cabin with their eyes cocked and gave glances. Danny opened the door and then pressed a code on the door as he opened it and you can see a lab filled with Ghost Hunting gear. Everyone gasped with amazement.

"You've heard of Fenton Works? Welcome to Phantom Works," smiled Danny with his arms spread out.

"Wow, this is amazing," smiled Bob.

"Yeah, this is the second coolest place I've ever been to," said Joe looking around.

"Yeah well, this doesn't beat my parents' old lab, but it works," sighed Danny looking at a picture of his dead family along with Sam and Tucker.

"I'm sorry," said Becky.

"Don't be, it was my fault, if I hadn't of cheated on the C.A.T. they'd still be alive," muttered Danny.

"Maybe Danny, but you can't just blame yourself for something that was an accident, it wasn't your fault," told Clare putting a hand on his shoulder, "that's exactly what I did when Phantom killed my family."

Danny nodded with a smile and then gave her a friendly hug.

"Thanks," smiled Danny, "you know, you kinda remind me a little bit like Sam without the goth, protecting the environment thing, and so forth."

Clare smiled and giggled a little as Danny ruffled her hair a little, then left. Bob looked around the place and scratched his head, then turned to Danny.

"Where are we supposed to sleep?" Asked Bob.

Danny pressed some buttons on the keypad on the door and everything changed to an old log cabin. He walked to the other room where you see a couple of rooms.

"This was in case my family had to come too," told Danny as Bob nodded.

Danny showed where he was planning his parents sleeping, then pointed.

"You and Becky can sleep here," showed Danny as he went to the room where his sister was gonna sleep, "Clare can sleep here," then he showed Joe to a room where the guest room was, "you can sleep here," then Joe nodded and Danny stood by his room and then everyone went out of their rooms as Bob made a decision.

"Will do, for now," shrugged Bob.

"Great," sighed Danny, "we'll have to live here I guess."

"Yep," sighed Clare, "I'll go explore the countryside."

Clare left as Danny left the cabin himself and walked across the forest. He knew the forest for being at Vlad's cabin one time with his mother. He then saw the exact place where he and his mother camped. It gave him so many memories, happy memories.

"_I'm sorry I was such a jerk, I really had a good time." _

"_He maybe a creep, but he's a creep with a phone . . . and pancakes."_

"Why?" Muttered Danny, "why couldn't I tell you my secret?"

"_When I find a ghost, I'm gonna tear it and rip it apart, molecule by molecule."_

"Dad wouldn't have done that to me," said Danny, "I already knew that, but I just couldn't tell either of them. If only they knew, they'd keep me from cheating on that stupid test."

A gentle breeze blew on his face as some tears rolled on his cheeks and he sniffed, whipping them off with the back of his hand.


	10. The far beyond

**Poor Danny, this is really sad, but it's supposed to be sad. Danny just lost his family. Here's the next one. Review please!!**

Danny kept walking and then found Clare climbing up the hill. Danny sighed and then started following her. For a twelve-year-old, she was an adventure type a gal. Clare sighed and wiped the sweat from her forehead and then saw Danny behind her. She smiled and then slid on the hill, pinning Danny to the tree.

"What brings you here?" Asked Clare.

"I don't know, just trying to get my family and friends off my mind I guess," shrugged Danny.

"You can't try to forget your family, no matter how much pain it brings you. You need to remember the good times and always have them in your heart," told Clare, "let me show you a place where you can."

Danny smiled and nodded then followed Clare up the hill. Danny pushed the leaves and branches away from his face and then continued to climb up. You could hear the sound of crunching dead leaves and grass munching. The two made it to the top of the hill. Clare opened her arms and then smelling the fresh air as the breeze flowed through her silky red hair. She turned her head and started running across the path of the hill.

"This way!" Called Clare as Danny started running trying to catch up.

Danny started laughing while the breeze swung through his hair and he could hear the clashing sound of the leaves swinging through the breeze. At the same time, there was a sound of the dead leaves crunching as the kids kept running. It was like Bridge to Terabithia without the magical creatures and junk. Clare finally stopped on the side of the hill on a long. Danny started painting as he put his hands on his knees and then started laughing. Clare looked behind her with a smile also laughing herself.

"Man, you can sure run," painted Danny.

"I was a champ in Track," told Clare as she tapped her hand on the log and Danny sat on there, "look," she pointed.

You could see a view of trees, a pond on one side, some hills, a cabin where Vlad was at, and birds flying in the air. Danny gasped at amazement, then smiled.

"Wow, this is beautiful," smiled Danny.

"Yep, if you want to remember your family, you can go here," said Clare.

Danny smiled with the breeze blowing, he looked at Clare in the sunlight. Her red hair breezed through the wind, her eyes sparkled, and her lips had some glare from the sunlight. Danny smiled deeply with his eyes half closed. She turned to him with her eyes cocked.

"What?" Wondered Clare as Danny snapped off his daze.

"Uh nothing, thanks for showing me this place," said Danny as he pulled back Clare's hair behind her ear.

"Your welcome," smiled Clare as they both stood up and gave a hug.

They both separated and then gave each other smiles, then left. Danny and Clare went back to the cabin. Danny changed into his jumpsuit and drove on his jet sled to find Phantom. Joe and Becky decided to help him out since Danny couldn't just go out on his own. Danny's watch started beeping and showed that Phantom was there. Danny's eyes narrowed and he started looking for him. He then heard some screams and police siren sounds at a corner of a street. It was right where Bob and his family moved from, good thing they did too. Dan was tearing the place like shreds. Danny aimed his gun as you can hear the weaseling sound.

"Hey Phantom!" Shouted Danny as Dan glared looking straight at him, "say your prayers punk!"

Danny shot his ecto gun and Dan stormed across to the other street on the other side of the neighborhood. He grunted and got up with a glare and started shooting. Danny dodged it and then shot the Dan Tails and the hook grabbed onto Phantom. Danny swung Dan around like a cowboy swinging his rope to catch a cow, then threw him and he crashed into a window. Dan got up with the same glare.

"You think you can stop me? Ha, I'm more powerful then before, you can't stop me from destroying the whole town and you can't stop time," grinned Dan.

"Maybe not, but I can get rid of you," glared Danny as he stuck out his thermos.

Dan gasped as Danny sucked him into his Phantom Thermos, which was like the Fenton Thermos only can catch more ghosts and you can make portals with it. Danny then pressed the portal button with made a small hole and he released Dan inside and closed the portal. He sighed and then took his mask off.

"I'll destroy him soon, but for now, it's best if he doesn't do the same to the world," said Danny as he put his mask back on and then speeded through the window and back to the cabin.


	11. Valerie's confession

**I know what you're thinking, Dan's gone and isn't coming back and I'm sure he won't destroy the world HA!! You guys then must've not seen the Ultimate Enemy then if you get your hopes too high. Review please!!**

Danny flew back with his jet sled to the forest with the others. He changed into his regular clothes seeing Clare and Bob waiting.

"So, did you get Dan?" Asked Bob.

"Nope, I'll have to destroy him in the Ghost Zone, I just can't see him trying to destroy the world," said Danny.

"That's probably a good idea," said Becky.

"Got that right," agreed Clare, "but how are you gonna destroy him?"

"That's where I have to come up with a plan before I even think about going back into the Ghost Zone," thought Danny.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Valerie Gray OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Valerie adjusted the Fenton Portal and closed it, so no ghost could go through. She knew in her heart that if Dan was anything like Danny, then he'd be trying to go to Amity Park by going through the Ghost Portal. She also got some men to work on installing a giant Ghost Portal around all of Amity Park to keep Dan from destroying it. Danny left her with the job of protecting his once own city where the Fentons lived. Now he had only himself to take care of and a monster to destroy. Damon knew his daughter was just doing her job and had to let her do it since there was no one else. All the greatest ghost hunters were destroyed except for Valerie and some guy called Phantom Hunter. He went to his daughter's room, which was where Danny used to sleep. You can see some weights in one half of the room and the other half was a dresser with a mirror, some makeup, and pictures of Danny and his friends. There was a small table by the bed with a little drawer in it and a lamp on top. He smiled and then noticed the drawer was half open, so he went to close it when he saw something shocking that gave him a gasp. Valerie came to her room seeing the look on her father's face.

"What is it Dad?" Asked Valerie.

"You never told me that Danny Phantom was the Fenton kid," said Damon as Valerie dropped her thermos, which didn't have any ghosts anyway.

"How'd you know?" Asked Valerie.

"I saw this when I noticed your drawer was half open," showed Damon of some photos of Danny changing into his ghost form.

"Dad, listen, the Phantom you're seeing on TV isn't Fenton. I mean it is him, but not the one we know. During the accident at Vlad's mansion, something happened that caused him to be like this," explained Valerie.

"What happened? Did he get brainwashed or something?" Asked Damon in a serious look.

"NO! . . . Well maybe, kinda," answered Valerie, "Vlad took out his humanity and he took out Vlad's. Aka, Vlad was once Vlad Plasmius," Damon then gasped as she continued, "and then the ghost half morphed into Vlad's evil ghost half and became . . . well you know."

"How do you know this?" Asked Damon.

"Promise not to tell anyone?" Asked Valerie.

"Cross my heart," nodded Damon.

"The human half came to my house four days ago," admitted Valerie as Damon gasped again.

"You mean . . . he's still alive?" Shocked Damon.

"Yes Dad, and he vowed to do whatever it took to destroy Phantom. Remember Phantom Hunter?" Asked Valerie.

"Yes," answered Damon as his eyes widened, "you mean . . ."

"Yes, Phantom Hunter is really Phantom's alter ego," told Valerie as Damon sighed.

"And that was who was at the door," realized Damon, "four days ago, the guy with the jacket. I didn't think . . . I mean . . . I should've known."

"Dad, Danny's trying to find his own path, I wouldn't be surprised if he already found a family," told Valerie.

"But we still need to find him," told Damon.

"NO DAD!!" Shouted Valerie, "I know Danny's only fourteen and is in who knows where, but we can't just go and look for him. What about Amity Park, we need to be open for refugees from the outer part of the world. Phantom won't give up until the whole world is destroyed and if somebody doesn't go out there and destroy him, then what will be for the rest of the world?"

Damon hated it when his daughter made a point. Usually, the father was always right and always won over their children, but this time, Valerie was the one that was right. It was her job to make sure that the citizens of the world had a place to stay from Dan and Danny had to be the one to destroy him. Damon knew if that was him in Danny's shoes, he'd be doing the same thing including his own daughter. It wouldn't matter if her family was alive or not. That's what worried him the most. He turned to Valerie and gave her a hug.

"Are you sure Danny will be ok?" Asked Damon in worry.

"I'm sure he'll be fine," promised Valerie as she then whispered, "I hope."


	12. Dan is on the loose

**Ok, now we go to the plot. You are not gonna guess what's gonna happen next. If you guys didn't see what I put coming, you hadn't seen the half of it. Review please!!**

You see the Ghost Zone is just like it always was. You see Skulker talking with Technus like they were making a deal or something.

"So, if I join you, then I can get the ghost child," grinned Skulker, "he has grown more powerful then before, and more valuable."

"Indeed, but what about the Phantom Hunter?" Asked Technus.

"He's of no use, but Dan Phantom is gonna become a good prize after all the damage he caused," grinned Skulker.

"Then why don't you try to catch me then?" Smirked Dan as Skulker and Technus gasped.

Dan splashed a wave of ice and then made a big ball of energy, knocking the two ghosts all the way to the far reaches of the Ghost Zone.

"I'm starting to like this new ice power," smiled Dan** if Dan still had a ghost sense, I'd think he'd have the ice powers too, just never used them for spoilers or something.**

Dan flew out to the far realms of the Ghost Zone.

"I need to find a way to get rid of my humanity somehow, but how?" Wondered Dan as he then saw a tower that was filled with Clocks, "perfect."

You see inside is an old man, then he changed into a young man.

"Looks like Phantom's coming," glared Clockwork as Dan landed on the ground.

"Nice place you got here. Who do you call yourself?" Asked Dan with crossed arms.

"Name's Clockwork, master of time. I've been watching you Phantom and your future is not all great for you," said Clockwork shaking his head a bit.

"What do you know old man? I like the new me, more powerful, and enough to destroy my human half with all this equipment," smirked Dan.

"You cannot touch my stuff, you will destroy time as we know it," warned Clockwork.

"Ha, that's what I want," grinned Dan as he took a time medallion, "now, I wonder what this does."

Dan disappeared as Clockwork sighed.

"The boy is cold and dark. It was just like the Observers predicted," thought Clockwork, "but I can change that, but I need the human half and an alternative solution."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Danny Fenton OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

It was dark and Danny was looking up at the sky to see the stars. He was interested in Astronomy, so he liked looking into outer space. Clare walked up to him and then sat down beside him with a smile on her face.

"Hey Dan," said Clare.

"Hey Clare," muttered Danny.

"What cha thinkin about?" Asked Clare.

"Sam used to love outer space and nature. She would've loved it here you know?" Smiled Danny.

"I guess," shrugged Clare.

"She was goth and into darkness and stuff. She was also a tree hugger big time. She one time made me tree-sit with her to keep a Bulldozer from ramming into the tree. Ended up, the tree was rotting and fell off on it's own," explained Danny as Clare started laughing.

"Wow," smiled Clare.

"But we had a good time, me, Sam, and Tucker," smiled Danny as it turned to a frown, "but now they're gone."

"I'm really sorry Danny," whispered Clare, "did you like Sam, I mean really like her?"

"Yeah, I guess I had a crush on her. Sometimes I wonder if she felt the same way about me," thought Danny.

"Maybe she did," smiled Clare.

"Yeah, you're really cool Clare you know?" Smiled Danny.

"I guess," smiled Clare.

Danny and Clare stared into each other's eyes. Clare kept holding her smile and then Danny gently held her chin and brung it up high. Their lips were about to touch when . . .

"Hey, has anyone seen my towel?!" Wondered Becky as she was walking around the porch and Clare and Danny parted.

Danny and Clare looked at each other. Clare laid her head on Danny's arm as he put it and the other around her, keeping her warm and cozy. Clare snuggled up against Danny, she never crushed on a teenager two years older then her. It was unexpected. She loved Danny with all her heart and soul. What could she do?


	13. Stopping Dan

**Looks like Dan's on the loose again and there needs to be a plan quick. Let's hope Phantom Hunter can do something about it. Review please!!**

Danny later was in his bed as he kept thinking about what him and Clare almost did. He realized he had a crush on her. There was alot about her that made him happy, she was always there with him. At least since she started helping him and it was her idea to help him. Danny sighed and then heard something from outside. He peeked through the window of the cabin, seeing a portal by the cabin. He gasped and then jumped out of his bed and ran by Clare and Joe's rooms. He knocked on their doors and they both came in with bags under their eyes and yawning.

"Danny, what is it," moaned Joe.

"There's something outside, I think we should check it out," told Danny as the two nodded and then followed Danny outside as he changed into his jumpsuit, "who's there?!"

"Don't be alarm Danny," said Clockwork as Danny turned and gasped along with Clare and Joe, "I'm Clockwork, master of time. Dan stole my medallion and may try to change the time line."

"Oh no," gasped Danny, "what should we do?"

"You have to follow him and get the medallion from him," told Clockwork as the teens nodded the portal took all of them to his tower.

"Whoa, this place is weird," thought Joe.

"You'll need my help to travel through time," said Clockwork as you see a portal appear during the time of the accident when Vlad took the ghost half from the human.

"Now I will get rid of my humanity once and for all," smirked Dan.

"Not while I'm around," glared Clare.

"You three will have to stop him, if he tries to change the present, who knows what he could do," ordered Clockwork as he threw the kids into the portal, "if they succeed, maybe his future could be brighter."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Danny, Clare, and Joe OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The three kids were all by Vlad's mansion. Danny ran to the window where he escaped after the explosion. He saw Vlad with the ghost gauntlets and then there was Dan who was by the stairwell. Danny gasped as he took Clare's arm and then ran to the front door.

"Where are we going?" Asked Clare.

"To save the present," answered Danny as he made it to the stairwell.

Dan smirked, getting ready to strike, then Danny grabbed his collar and threw him up the stairs and then closed the lab. Dan got up with a glare.

"How'd you get here?" Asked Dan.

"Clockwork told me you stole his medallion, I won't let you destroy the present," glared Danny as he started shooting Dan with his ecto gun.

Dan got up and then shot some ecto blasts at Danny as he dodged them. Clare and Joe were both getting some ecto weapons from Danny's bag. Clare got the Fenton Blaster that looked like a pen, but made a huge blast and Joe got the Fenton Specter Deflector. Dan and Danny were both fighting inside the mansion, which didn't matter since it was gonna blow up anyway. Danny threw Dan to the dining room as he slid across the table, knocking all the silverware, plates, cups, and candles. Dan got up with a grunt and then growled at Danny.

"You think this is over, ha, I'm not gonna give up until you're dead," said Dan.

"Then I guess we both have something in common," said Danny aiming his gun.

"Indeed," glared Dan as he grabbed Danny's suit and then they both started wreasling on the table.

Dan then was shot by a green blast as he got up and saw Clare with a pen-like weapon.

"Good writing utensil and an ecto blaster," smirked Clare.

"So, you got yourself a girlfriend huh?" Asked Dan with a smirk.

"She's . . . not my girlfriend," blushed Danny.

"You said the same about Sam, or at least we did," smirked Dan as Danny glared at him.

Dan punched Danny on the face as he fell back on the floor and then he grabbed Clare.

"You get off me!" Shouted Clare.

"Yeah right," smiled Dan as he threw Clare out the window.

"CLARE!!!" Shouted Danny, then glared at Dan, "you miserable freak."

"What can I say, guess all the girls you love dies," said Dan as Danny aimed his gun and shot him right in the gut and then grabbed the medallion as he watched him disappear.

"See ya freak," muttered Danny seeing the medallion in his hand.


	14. Changing the time line

**Oh no, that doesn't look good. Let's see what happens to Clare. Review please!!**

Danny held the medallion in his hand as he then heard Joe walking inside.

"Where's Clare?" Asked Joe.

"I don't know, Dan threw her out the window," told Danny as the boys ran outside the mansion to where Clare was.

Clare was lying on the ground with some glass next to her. She had some cuts on her arms and legs and some were even stuck on her clothes. Joe's mouth was still opened a bit.

"Clare," muttered Danny putting a gentle hand on her cheek as she winced and put her hand on his.

Danny gasped a little, seeing Clare showing her beautiful smile. Clare got herself up and removed all the glass from herself.

"You ok sis?" Asked Joe.

"I'm fine," muttered Clare.

"At least you fell from one story," said Danny.

"Yeah," smiled Clare, "Joe, can I be alone with Danny?"

"Sure," said Joe as he ran up the hill.

"Danny, do you like me?" Asked Clare.

"Of coarse I do," answered Danny.

"I mean like really like me," told Clare as Danny looked down.

"Oh," realized Danny as he felt Clare's hand on his.

"So do you?" Asked Clare.

"I . . . I don't know," said Danny.

"But I do," said Clare as Danny looked directly at her.

"Really? I guess maybe I feel the same way," admitted Danny as he felt Clare's soft hand on his face pulling his face towards her.

"Don't say a word," whispered Clare as she laid her lips on his.

Danny's eyes slowly closed with his hands sliding onto Clare's soft rosy cheeks. Joe was wondering what was taking the guys so long and then saw them kissing. His eyes widened.

"Too much information," said Joe as he got back where he was.

Clare and Danny separated and then stared into each other's eyes. Clare smiled a bit and then kissed Danny on the cheek.

"How bout let's get out of here," said Danny as they both walked together, then heard an explosion, and then heard a loud laughter. It was from Dan who flew straight into the city.

"Come on lovebirds, we need to get back to our time line," told Joe as the kids took off their medallions.

The three got back to Clockwork's Tower where you see Clockwork with four medallions.

"Nice work kids, but Dan is still on the loose," said Clockwork.

"How are we gonna stop him?" Asked Joe.

"I will find a way, Danny is my responsibility," answered Clockwork.

"Wait, I"m your responsibility?" Confused Danny.

"I knew that the world would be taken over by ghosts, so I decided to choose somebody to take care of them," explained Clockwork, "I chose you."

"Why me, I cheated on a test," told Danny.

"Yes, but you knew your mistakes and tried to fix them," said Clockwork, "I needed somebody that was able to do that and not let the people down them get the best. Although, I may need to meddle with the time line in order to protect the world. Dan is gonna destroy everything in his path and only you can stop him. At least, the part that didn't cheat. You keep making sure that Dan doesn't destroy as much as he already has and I'll make sure there's another universe where you never cheated."

"Would you do that?" Asked Danny.

"Yes, you cannot protect the world if you aren't Danny Phantom," explained Clockwork as Danny nodded, "there was another reason I chose you. Your family that died influenced you positively and if that family isn't around, you cannot learn the courage, strength, and skills you'll need. Even this family can't provide you the same results. Although, they can help you protect the world as much as they can."

"So you mean Sam has to be my girlfriend in order to protect the world?" Asked Danny looking at Clare who was moping.

"I'm afraid so," answered Clockwork, "Sam also needs to become your wife, she has better support then any girl in the world."

"In other words, in the altranet time line, I can never have a relationship with Clare?" Asked Danny.

"Exactly," answered Clockwork, "now get back to your world and continue trying to stop Dan as much as you can. At times you will succeed."

The kids did as they were told as Clockwork stood in front of the portal. You see Observer #1 and #2.

"It won't be enough to save the boy Clockwork," told Observer #1.

"Let us show you what he'll become ten years from now," said Observer #2.

"Very well," agreed Clockwork.


	15. Ten years later

**It now tells of what else happens as time passes. Here's one of the things that happens because of how bad the world is. Review please!!**

Danny looked out the window and then Clare sat by him, holding his hand as he turned and smiled. A few weeks past and you now see Danny in some regular clothing. He goes to the Living Room where you see Joe with a giant book in his hand. Then Clare comes forward and joins Danny. They turn and face each other and took each others' hands.

"We are gathered here today bla bla bla will you take Clare to be your lawful wedded wife to guide and to hold and all the rest?" Announced Joe.

"I do," said Danny.

"Will you take Danny to be your lawful wedded husband and you know the rest?" Said Joe.

"I do," nodded Clare.

"Ok, any rejections?" Asked Joe.

The whole room was silent. Everyone in the house then smiled as Danny returned it including Clare.

"Ok, take the rings and kiss the bride," said Joe.

Danny slipped the ring on Clare's finger and she slipped the other onto his. Danny took her chine and kissed her lips as you hear everyone clap and the two separated, then smiled at each other. They walked outside holding hands as Danny changed into his costume and then left on his jet sled. Clare and Danny were now husband and wife at the age of 12 and 14. The world had been getting worse thanks to Dan. It was difficult for Danny and Clare to be boyfriend and girlfriend when there was a war and were living under the same roof. The only option was to be married as early as possible and drop out of school. Years had passed and the world just gotten worse and worse. One day, Dan attacked Amity Park and it was Danny's job to stop him. Valerie was also included, but what he saw, would change his life forever. He was on his jet sled riding with Valerie on his side.

"He destroyed the Fenton Portal, we have to stop him," told Valerie.

"On it, I'll go left, you go right," pointed Danny as Valerie nodded and they split.

Danny was looking for Dan. He looked at his watch.

"Clare, do you see anything?" Asked Danny.

"Nope . . . nothing, I see. Oh my freakin gosh!" Shouted Clare.

"What?" Asked Danny.

"Oh Danny, you gotta check this out," said Clare, "I see three kids, one is goth with short hair in a part ponytail with combat boots, the other is some geeky kid with a PDA and some weird looking clothes, and then the last in Valerie's net looks like you before your ghost half split. I never thought I'd actually see you like that in person," told Clare.

"WHAT!!!" Shocked Danny as he rode to where Dan was who threw Valerie and then Danny caught her.

"You're not gonna get away with his dude," said Tucker.

"Sam," whispered Danny.

"What happened to you Danny, I thought you saved the world, not destroy it," confused Sam.

"Yeah, what happened to you Dan. Oh that's right, you lost your human half. Danny Fenton called, he said he wants his powers back you freakin piece of filth," said Danny as he shot Dan in the chest and then he shot Danny's jet sled and then he crashed onto another building as the two gasped.

"You know, if I had an ounce of humanity, this would be a touching little reunion," said Dan as Sam and Tucker gave glances, "but of coarse I surrendered my human half, a long time ago," he said with a grin as his ghost sense went off, "oh please," then activated an ecto blast at the other Danny with him shooting him back.

"Sam, Tucker, RUN!!" Shouted the other Danny as Sam and Tucker ran for their lives.

"Run? Where are they going to go?" Smirked Dan evilly as he unleashed a ghostly wail and the building started to rumble.

"For the record, I blame you," said Tucker as the pieces started falling.

Danny rode on his jet sled and grabbed his two old friends and then took off his mask.

"It's me, the other half. I need you to go back and make sure I don't cheat," told Danny as Sam nodded and took off her and Tucker's medallions, "so much for that."

Danny ran out right before his other part grabbed the medallions. He ran to Valerie who just woke up from the hard fall.

"Oh my gosh, what happened?" Asked Valerie.

"That must be the alternative version that's gonna stop Dan, we have to help him. Dan is gonna attack him and we need to help him. Better go to my wife and the others," told Danny as Valerie nodded and they both left on their jet sleds.


	16. Dan is so over

**Oh my gosh, it's almost done. I believe this is the last chapter. Hope so since I want to do my other stories. Review please!!**

Valerie and Danny rode on the jet sled to where Clare was. She was older and wore Maddie's old jumpsuit since she was interested in the outfit.

"What is going on?" Asked Clare as Danny walked to her, lifting her chine.

"I think that's my alternative self that Clockwork was talking to us about," answered Danny.

"You think?" Asked Clare.

"I know," said Danny.

"Ok, then we better go to Wisconsin, Dan threw him into the Ghost Zone and he's probably gonna used Vlad's portal.

"Good point," thought Danny as he got on his jet sled and he speeded through the air.

"Good luck Danny," whispered Clare.

It took a while, but Danny finally made it to the mansion. It was crumpled into a pile of nothing.

"That's Vlad for ya, settled as a flying mallet," annoyed Danny as he landed on the ground and then went inside behind the lab.

"I'm guessing if you could reach into me and rip out my humanity, which by the way sounds totally gross, you could get the medallion too, then I'll pop back to the past like Tucker and Sam did," thought the other Danny.

"Or I could just destroy you now and prevent this future," said Vlad as Danny gasped, "didn't think of that, did ya boy?"

Danny wasn't gonna let Vlad take away the last chance of hope. He aimed his jet sled as Vlad grabbed onto the other Danny's chest.

"Ahhhh!!!" Screamed the other Danny as Danny's jet sled rammed into Vlad from under him.

"Ahhh!! Oh cheesecakes!" Gasped Vlad as Danny got his hands into the Ghost Gauntlets and pulled the medallion out and put it around the other Danny's neck.

The other Danny gasped, putting his two hands on his chest with some green goo leaking from the gloves of his hands. He looked up at Danny and then smiled.

"Thanks," smiled the other Danny.

"What the . . . do you know who that child is?" Glared Vlad as Danny took off his mask as he gasped.

"Yes, our last hope," answered Danny.

Danny kneeled down to the young version of himself.

"Don't cheat on the C.A.T. promise?" Asked Dan.

"I promise," smiled the other Danny as Danny gave him a backpack.

"You'll need this to defeat Dan," told Danny as the other Danny nodded and took his madallion off.

Danny knew from that day that Dan's takeover was finally over. He and the others helped rebuild Amity Park and the whole world. Things were looking up for everyone now that Dan was stuck in another time line. Valerie made another portal and Danny went inside to get his ghost powers back once again, with a better suit of coarse. He never was able to see his family and friends in the Ghost Zone, but was determined to find them one day. Even though he didn't have the family he was destined to have, the family he had now was the best ever.


End file.
